MR? MR!
by RapKwon
Summary: Di era pengetahuan maju yang serba modern, menanamkan otak baru pada seseorang yang sebelumnya tak mencintaimu bukanlah hal mustahil lagi. Bisakah segala manipulasi pikiran yang penuh kepalsuan itu mengubah Jongin menjadi seseorang yang mencintai Kyungsoo dengan tulus? A KaiSoo fict, slight ChanBaek and others. GS! Heavy language. Explicit activities. Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**MR? MR! TEASER**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance, Fantacy, AU! Medical

Rated : **M **_(for complicated feelings, heavy language and explicit activities)_

Lenght : Series

Cast : EXO

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo(s)

Inspired by : Girls Generation – Mr Mr Music Video

Sumarry : Di era pengetahuan maju yang serba modern, menanamkan otak baru pada seseorang yang sebelumnya tak mencintaimu bukanlah hal mustahil lagi.

–KaiSoo–

**PROLOG**

Cinta adalah hal tidak jelas yang merasuki setiap sel dalam diri manusia tanpa kecuali. Laki-laki, perempuan atau sesuatu diantara keduanya. Dia tidak kasat mata, tapi memiliki kekuatan maha dahsyat yang dapat melakukan apapun. Dari mulai hal rasional sampai yang irrasional. Dan meski tampak sederhana, dia tak bisa diremehkan karena dapat memberikan pengaruh besar kepada seseorang atau sekumpulan orang. Entah itu pengaruh baik, atau pun buruk.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo sama sekali enggan menanggapi tangan-tangan cinta yang merayapi hatinya tanpa permisi. Dia merasa terlalu sibuk dengan semua jadwal kuliah dan belajarnya yang mencekik daripada termenung sembari memikirkan wajah seseorang yang belum tentu memikirkan dia juga. Sampai suatu ketika, kuku cinta milik seorang Kai berhasil menusuknya tepat di ulu, serta membawanya terbang menuju langit diatas awan.

Namanya kuku, pasti memiliki sisi menyakitkan dibalik keindahannya. Dan dibalik indahnya dunia saat mencintai Kai, ada sebuah kenyataan yang menunggu Kyungsoo seperti sepuluh kuku jari yang siap sedia untuk mencabik-cabik hatinya. Karena telah lancang mencintai pacar orang lain.

Seperti yang telah dijelaskan di awal, cinta adalah hal sederhana yang tak bisa diremehkan karena cadangan kekuatan luar biasa yang dia simpan. Jadi jangan heran jika Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk menghilangkan perasaannya dan mulai memikirkan apapun yang dapat membantunya mendapatkan hati Kai. Entah itu upaya yang rasional ataupun irrasional.

Dan kali ini, upaya yang dia pilih malah terlalu rasional.

Yaitu, menanamkan otak baru didalam kepala Kai, agar pemuda itu hanya memikirkannya.

–KaiSoo–

Kyungsoo kembali bangun lebih awal pagi ini, meski kemarin dia merasa baru memejamkan mata saat jarum paling pendek milik jam dinding berhenti di angka dua. Ini sudah berulang kali terjadi berkat sesuatu yang terlalu membebani pikirannya.

"Halo?"

Mungkin hanya ini jalan yang bisa dia tempuh. Dia tak mau terus berada dalam tekanan masalah yang menggerogoti hidupnya seperti benalu. Masalah sepihak ini harus segera dia tangani bagaimanapun caranya dan apapun resikonya. Sungguh, jam tidur yang menyusut dan semangat hidup yang menurun membuatnya merasa seperti mayat hidup setiap harinya.

"Tumben menelepon sepagi ini. Ada apa Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu, Baekkie-eonnie?"

–KaiSoo–

Baekhyun merasakan ledakan kecil ditenggorokannya hingga semua cairan Capucinno yang memenuhi mulutnya nyaris menyembur keluar. Dan penyebabnya adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, si adik iparnya yang penuh kejutan.

"Kau menyukai Kim Jong In, pasien yang kemarin sadar dari koma saat sudah dipindahkan ke kamar mayat itu?!"

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum mengangguk. Dasar berlebihan, batinnya sebal menghadapi sikap Baekhyun yang hampir menyamai kakak laki-lakinya –Park Chan Yeol.

"Dia sudah berpacaran dengan Luhan selama bertahun-tahun, dasar gadis aneh!" Ujar Baekhyun hiperbolis sembari menepuk sisi kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut.

"Aku tidak mau tahu yang penting aku menginginkannya! Untuk apa memiliki kakak ipar seorang dokter sepertimu jika tidak bisa membantuku?" Kyungsoo memberengut.

"Tugasku adalah menangani organ yang lepas dari tempatnya –"

"Nah, itu dia!"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Yeoja cantik bermata sipit itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum meminta Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Bisakah kau memasangkan otak baru untuk Jongin, agar dia hanya mencintaiku?"

–KaiSoo–

"Dewasa ini memang banyak dilakukan operasi cangkok organ otak baru yang diminta oleh para muda-mudi yang sedang jatuh cinta dan memiliki dompet tebal, Sayang."

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri berkat pernyataan sok logis dan sok bijak yang keluar dari mulut suaminya. Pria tinggi bersurai hitam yang menjabat sebagai dokter bedah otak itu ternyata bisa meramba sebagai dokter cinta.

Sedangkan dia adalah dokter forensik, yang bertugas melakukan pembedahan dan pemeriksaan pada jasad orang mati. Tapi kan mereka sama-sama dokter, bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal inovasi ini?

"Jangan bergurau, Park Chan Yeol. Ini berkaitan dengan nyawa orang."

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong karena aku juga–" Chanyeol segera berhenti dengan pandangan kedua mata yang liar, menatap lantai dengan waspada seakan mulutnya baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah ranjau.

"Hm, ya. Juga apa?" Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dan ingin mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

"Membantu Jongdae melakukan hal yang sama, hehe!" Dokter tampan itu tertawa dengan gaya tanpa dosa.

–KaiSoo–

"Ya, aku memang pernah melakukannya dan aku tak pernah menyesalinya." Jongdae mengangguk yakin akan jawaban yang dia berikan kepada Kyungsoo. Solois terbaik di Korea Selatan itu sedang duduk di ruang tunggu bandara saat temannya di universitas pada masa lalu menghampirinya dan langsung bertanya hal se vulgar itu.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya dengan gugup begitu membayangkan Minseok, si aktris terbaik Korea tahun ini, berbaring di ranjang operasi untuk kemudian dibelah kepalanya dan dicabut otaknya. Lalu, para dokter bermasker memasukkan otak baru yang penuh berisi tentang segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Kim Jong Dae dan menutup kepalanya kembali. Dan saat sadar, seperti sulap dia langsung hanya memikirkan dan mencintai Jongdae.

"Sebenarnya, hal seperti ini melanggar kode etik dan hak asasi yang dimiliki Minseok. Karena aku dengan seenaknya membunuh dia secara tak langsung sebelum memasukkannya ke ruang operasi. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu soal ini selain aku sendiri, Chanyeol-hyung dan dirimu." Jongdae meletakkan jari telinjuknya dibibir, seakan memberi kode untuk merahasiakan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi tanpa cara ini, aku rasa tidak akan ada aktris Kim Min Seok dan Kim Suga di dunia ini." Pria manis itu pun tersenyum, dengan aura hangat seorang ayah yang menguar dari setiap tatapan matanya.

Setelah mengubah seluruh pemikiran Minseok, dia mengajak wanita yang telah mengikuti tes keperawatan itu menikah dan kini mereka hidup bahagia dengan seorang anak yang sangat menggemaskan juga semanis gula. Dan sampai sekarang, Minseok tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda komplikasi atau kegagalan atas pencangkokan otaknya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menjadi sepertiku?"

Dengan semangat yang tersimpan dalam kepalan tangannya, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum yakin.

–KaiSoo–

"Bagaimana, Oppa?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memelas, lengkap dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal disisi wajahnya dan kata 'bbuing' yang meluncur dari bibirnya dengan menggemaskan. Jika bukan demi Jongin, sungguh dia tidak akan pernah bertingkah memalukan begini.

"Baiklah, Soo, kau boleh. Kau boleh. Puas?" Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut sebelum Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang dengan manja. Dasar termuda.

"Gomawo Oppa! Bisakah kau lakukan operasinya malam ini?"

"Huh? Memangnya kau bisa membawa Jongin kemari dalam keadaan otak mati malam ini?"

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata dan mengeraskan suaranya. Dia memang hanyalah seorang perawat dan tidak begitu ahli dalam kedokteran seperti kakaknya ini, tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti arti istilah 'mati otak'.

"Ya, kalau tidak bagaimana kita bisa memperbarui isi otaknya dengan semua tentangmu, Soo?" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi kalau Jongin malah terbunuh bagaimana?" Kyungsoo merasa ingin menangis jika membayangkan pemuda tampan yang dia cintai meregang nyawa sebelum sempat dia miliki.

"Tidak akan. Percayalah padaku. Kalau sampai ada kasus yang meninggal, pasti saat ini kau tidak akan pernah memiliki kakak ipar cantik dan seorang keponakan selucu Taehyung."

–KaiSoo–

"Tunggu disana ya, Luhan-noona. Aku sedang berada di jalan." Jongin memasukkan lengan kanan kedalam lubang lengan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya yang berwarna merah marun.

"Tentu, aku akan menunggumu." Wanita cantik yang berprofesi sebagai atlet bulutangkis itu mengangguk dari seberang sana. Jongin tersenyum kecil berkat nada menyenangkan yang keluar bersama dengan suara manis milik kekasihnya.

"Saranghae." Jongin mematikan sambungan telepon saat mobilnya telah panas dan keempat rodanya melaju diatas permukaan aspal jalan.

Dia tidak pernah tahu, jika kata itu adalah ungkapan perasaan jujurnya yang terakhir sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gumpalan abu-abu yang menyesatkan.

–KaiSoo–

Continued when the reviews satishfied

Alohaa! RapKwon is in the house (?)

Buat yang pengen tau (klo ada yaa) kelebihan gue emang bikin tulisan berdasarkan lagu ato MV. Entah kenapa rasanya enak banget pas menerjemahkan gerakan ato nada kedalam kata-kata.

FF serupa ini udah pasaran ga? Gue harap engga ya :D

Oh ya, mau nanya nih. Kebanyakan, readers disini sukanya crack pair ato official? Soalnya aku seringkali bingung buat nentuin mana yang di GS mana yang dijadiin manly (?). Pengen banget bikin Luhan jadi manly, tapi tiap ngeliat mukanya malah gregetan sendiri (saking cantiknya) -_-

Tolong ya! Eh, sama reviewnya juga! Makasii...

Sincerely,

RapKwon

20 Apr. 14


	2. Chapter 2

**MR? MR!**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance, Fantacy, AU!Medical

Lenght : Series

Rated : **M** _(for complicated feelings, heavy language and also, explicit activities XD)_

Cast : EXO

Sumarry : Di era pengetahuan maju yang serba modern, menanamkan otak baru pada seseorang yang sebelumnya tak mencintaimu bukanlah hal mustahil lagi.

Warning : Genderswitch, Out of Characters, Typo(s)

Inspired by : Girls Generation Mr Mr Music Video

ps : Maaf karena lanjutannya molor kayak karet u,u

Yang review dikit soalnya #nyengir

Tapi berhubung isi review an nya pada bagus, memotivasi ama mengkepo (?) in FF ini, ya udah gue lanjut aja.

Pada nyangka Kyungsoo karakternya jahat yaa xD. Jangan buru-buru nilai buku dari sampulnya. #RapKwon quotes (?)

Cinta kan bisa bikin mereka buta, jadi ya jangan salahin Kyungsoo dong. Salahin Kai! #loh

Gue milih Luhan sebagai pacarnya Kai karena bakal gue selipin HunHan disini. Dan soal masa lalu Baekhyun sebelum berumah tangga dalam kebahagiaan bersama Chanyeol, itu masih misteri :0

Dan maaf banget klo kelanjutannya ga sesuai ama yang di Teaser. Berkaca dari Wolf Teaser 2, gue juga bakalan ngehapus beberapa adegan ato fakta yang gue tulis di teaser kemaren kayak SM ngehapus adegan ciumannya Kai-Sohee (?)

So, simak terus ya!

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 :**

**Her Wedding Dress**

.

.

.

Foto pernikahan milik Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan manis diatas meja ruang tamu mengambil seluruh perhatian Kyungsoo. Bukan paras tampan dan cantik yang memenuhi lembar foto, atau betapa indahnya eyeliner Baekhyun yang membuat gadis itu tertarik. Melainkan hal lain yang tak kasat mata, namun tampak dengan begitu mencolok di pengelihatannya.

"Bagaimana bisa dua kepala yang berbeda disatukan dalam ikatan bodoh yang bernama pernikahan?" Gumam Kyungsoo sembari menarikan ujung jari telunjuknya diatas kaca tembus pandang yang melindungi foto.

Taehyung, balita menggemaskan yang sedari tadi duduk dipangkuan Kyungsoo dengan sebotol susu formula menggumam lucu, sebelum mengatakan rentetan bahasa alien bervolume keras seakan dia sedang berusaha menimpali ucapan bibi cantiknya.

"_Ibi, enapa?"_

Hidup selama belasan tahun tidak cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo memahami apa arti cinta. Itu wajar, berkat kesibukannya yang mencekik serta kehidupannya dalam keluarga yang tak bisa disebut keluarga. Ayahnya yang selalu hilir-mudik ke negara orang bersama ibunya demi mengurus bisnis membuat dia lebih akrab dengan uang orangtuanya daripada mereka.

Kakak laki-lakinya memang sangat penyayang, dia mengakuinya. Namun, profesi pemuda tinggi itu sebagai dokter membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Jadi kalau dipikir-pikir, Kyungsoo hanya memiliki paling banyak waktu bersama keponakan laki-lakinya yang baru lima tahun bernapas didunia.

"Untuk apa bersatu tapi jarang bersama?"

"_Ibi eracau, a?"_ Taehyung berseru dengan penuh semangat dan penasaran, sembari menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat seakan paha Kyungsoo adalah kuda mainan dan dirinya sendiri adalah koboi.

"Ya! Park Taehyung jangan membuatku marah ya!" Kyungsoo memberengut saat tingkah aktif balita berwajah sembilan puluh sembilan persen turunan dari Baekhyun itu berhasil mengacaukan suasana hatinya.

Menilik kehidupan orangtuanya membuat Kyungsoo apatis akan menfaat dan kebaikan yang terkandung dalam pernikahan. Karena yang dia tahu dan saksikan selama ini, pernikahan sama sekali tak bermanfaat dan cenderung menyakitkan. Meski pernikahan kakak laki-lakinya baik-baik saja, tak lantas membuat pemikiran sempitnya hilang begitu saja pula. Dia tetap takut akan kata keramat itu.

"Dan untuk apa saling mencintai kalau orang lain malah tersakiti karenanya?" Mata Kyungsoo terasa berembun untuk monolog yang satu ini. Menyadari bibinya yang cantik mulai bersedih, Taehyung segera mengusapi pipi tembam gadis yang lebih tua lima belas tahun darinya itu.

Nyonya Tiffany mungkin terlalu mencintai Tuan Taeyeon, hingga rela menempuh jarak ribuan mil antara Asia dan Eropa untuk menemui suaminya yang manis dan tampan itu. Meninggalkan anak-anaknya yang masih kecil terlantar dirumah, tanpa pengawasan dan kasih sayang. Hingga, Kyungsoo yang saat itu masih berumur tiga tahun menelan sabun dan Chanyeol yang juga masih berusia tujuh tahun tanpa sengaja menyuruhnya meminum cairan pembersih lantai. Mengingat semua itu benar-benar memberikan rasa nyeri tersendiri dalam dada Kyungsoo.

"Cinta itu tidak berguna." Gumam Kyungsoo sarkastik, sembari menggendong tubuh kecil Taehyung yang berlapis piyama biru gelap dengan motif kepala singa menuju kamar.

Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu, jika setelah ini dia akan menarik kembali semua perkataannya.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Berita mengejutkan yang Kyungsoo dapatkan saat baru tiba di RS Byunghun adalah pengumuman tanggal pernikahan sahabatnya, Kim Jongdae, dengan seorang perawat bernama Kim Minseok. Dia masih sulit untuk mempercayai bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang selalu mengerjai orang lain tanpa berpikir itu bisa menikah dengan gadis yang manis dan lembut seperti Kim Minseok. Lagipula, mereka juga tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya.

Semua peresmian hubungan dengan arti sakral dalam waktu singkat semacam ini membuat Kyungsoo diam-diam membatin mungkin Jongdae telah mencontek adegan dalam suatu drama. Bertemu gadis cantik secara ajaib tanpa sengaja di tempat yang strategis, berkenalan dengan cara yang tak biasa sebelum saling jatuh cinta dalam kecepatan cahaya. Perasaan bukanlah hal semudah dan selunak itu, batinnya sebal.

Menurutnya, perasaan adalah cakrawala gelap pekat yang tidak bisa disepelekan atau ditakhlukkan dengan muda. Karena dibalik kegelapannya, bisa saja sebuah meteor membara atau burung karnivora pemangsa sedang bersembunyi disana dan siap untuk menyakiti siapa saja yang mendekati sang cakrawala tanpa persiapan memadai.

"Kau tidak gila kan, Daejong?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan penuh keraguan, seakan berita yang baru menyapa telinganya berisi tentang kabar bahwa bebek bisa dikawinkan dengan tupai. Bebek yang berisik itu Jongdae, dan tupai yang manis itu Minseok.

"Jangan meragukanku, Soo, dan jangan panggil aku Daejong!" Jongdae mencebikkan bibirnya pada Kyungsoo saat mereka tengah duduk berhadapan di _kafetaria_ sambil membahas berita heboh ini. Jika kau ingin tahu, sarapan di luar memang telah menjadi rutinitas hidup Kyungsoo sejak di SMA. "Aku sangat mencintainya dan tidak ada hubungan lain yang lebih abadi dan agung selain pernikahan."

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya dengan lidah bergetar. Kata-kata puitis Jongdae benar-benar berhasil membuatnya kegelian. Dan imbuhan kata 'pernikahan' didalamnya semakin memperkeruh suasana hatinya.

"Bagaimana bisa Minseok mau denganmu? Bukannya meremehkan, tapi kalian sebelumnya tidak pernah dekat, benar kan aku? Tidak dekat berarti tidak saling mengenal. Dia memang sering menemani kita saat operasi tapi semata-mata hanya untuk memberikan gunting dan bukannya tebar pesona." Kyungsoo tetap berpegang pada pendirian dan opininya yang mengatakan berulang kali bahwa Jongdae si pemuda paling lawak di dunia tidak mungkin mendapatkan seorang gadis sehalus sutera dengan cara _normal_.

"Orang lain mungkin melihat dia hanya memberikan gunting dan kami terlihat seperti orang asing. Namun bagiku, setiap pergerakannya setara dengan keindahan seluruh dunia dan dia juga telah mengenalku sebaik aku mengenal dirinya, haha! Astaga, sejak awal melihatnya aku memang sudah jatuh cinta kepada perawat cantik itu!" Jongdae berseru dengan gemas sebelum mengunyah bulgoginya. Pergolakan daging manis nan kental itu terasa semakin lezat berkat perasaan bahagia yang selalu menyelimuti mulutnya setelah _bersentuhan_ dengan Minseok.

Biasanya, Kyungsoo hanya akan mengacuhkan senyuman Jongdae, karena itu merupakan bahan yang terlalu mudah dan murah untuk didapat. Tapi kali ini, senyuman itu benar-benar memiliki makna lain dalam pandangannya. Setiap lengkungan pada bibir bersudut lancip itu memunculkan garis-garis lembut yang bahkan dapat memanjang ke area pipinya, hingga membuat Jongdae lebih tampan pagi ini. Kyungsoo pun jadi penasaran tentang penyebabnya.

"Kau menggunakan mantra? _Boneka Voodoo_? Atau kau menidurinya hingga kalian akan menjadi orang tua lebih cepat?" Tanya Kyungsoo santai, seakan tidak menyadari bahwa kata-katanya telah memasuki area rating sembilan belas tahun keatas.

Seandainya bulgoginya telah habis, Jongdae bersumpah untuk memukulkan piringnya ke belakang kepala Kyungsoo. Terlalu banyak memergoki Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun mungkin telah banyak berperan dalam mematangkan pemikiran dewasa gadis manis itu tentang ranjang.

"Tidak. Tidak. Dan tidak! Untuk apa aku melakukan hal tidak masuk akal begitu?!" Jongdae tersedak gumpalan samgyupsal seakan mereka adalah kerikil segera meraih botol air mineral terdekat dan meneguknya dengan telak.

"Kalian kan pernah tidak masuk kerja hingga satu minggu lebih. Selama itu apa saja dapat terjadi kan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum miring nan angkuh, kontras dengan pipinya yang terangkat dengan menggemaskan. "Ini masuk akal, Kim Jongdae! Kau sudah dua puluh lima tahun dan seks bukanlah hal tabu lagi. Kecuali jika kau, menyimpang."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongdae dengan polos, berbanding terbalik dengan segala duri tajam yang menyembur dari ucapannya. Jongdae yang merasa dilecehkan pun balik menyembur gadis cantik itu dengan suara nyaring yang nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga.

"Sialan kau!" Rasa kesal menuntun tangan Jongdae untuk menempelkan botol minuman dingin yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari acara tersedak tadi pada permukaan pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Kyungsoo tertawa manis sembari menyingkirkan plastik lembab itu dari wajahnya.

"Tapi sungguh, aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan Minseok dengan cara cepat dan seutuhnya." Gumam Kyungsoo melalui sedotan yang menempel di bibirnya dan berakhir di dasar botol kolanya.

"Kau yakin mau tahu? Karena jika kau tahu, aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan bisa tidur." Jongdae tersenyum jahil, sementara gadis didepannya hanya memutar bola matanya dengan jengah.

"Tanpa mengetahuinya pun aku sudah kesulitan tidur hampir setiap hari berkat segala tanggung jawab ini, Daejong." Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk cairan gelap di dalam botol kaca transparan dalam genggamannya menggunakan sedotan. "Menjadi Dokter Bedah Kardiologi bukan hal mudah dan menumpukan nyawa pasien diatas tangan ini benar-benar membuatku ikut tertekan."

"Ya sudah, kurasa aku tak perlu memberitahumu. _Shift_ kerjamu tinggal menghitung jam dan aku tak mau Dokter Park yang setinggi tiang itu membunuhku." Jongdae merebut kola milik Kyungsoo dan membalik sedotannya, sebelum menyeruput cairan bermuatan karbon itu dengan nikmat seakan dia adalah miliknya sendiri.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol-oppa?" Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan kedua mata besarnya yang penasaran.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Beberapa jam yang dimaksud Jongdae bukan hanya satu atau dua jam, melainkan belasan jam. Kyungsoo mengambil _shift_ malam sementara ini masih pukul delapan pagi. Kalau bukan ulah Jongdae yang memaksanya ke RS Byunghun sesegera mungkin untuk pemberitahuan pernikahan tadi, pasti sekarang Kyungsoo sedang belajar di rumah atau menunggui Taehyung pulang sekolah.

Jongdae adalah Dokter Bedah spesialis Anestesi yang mengambil _shift_ malam pula. Dia pergi ke RS Byunghun pagi ini semata-mata hanya untuk mengabarkan berita bahagia kepada rekan-rekan sejawatnya. Setelah selesai, dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya pemuda berwajah tirus itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo di kafetaria sendirian dengan alasan bahwa dia harus melakukan _fitting_ baju pernikahan.

"Daejong menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa Minseok mau menikah dengan pemuda sepertimu, ha?!" Setelah melepaskan rasa geramnya, Kyungsoo dengan terengah-engah meminum sisa kolanya tadi.

Kyungsoo bingung harus apa sekarang. Dia sangat enggan untuk kembali kerumah karena ini musim dingin dan dia benci dingin. Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin tetap di kafetaria ini sampai shift nya tiba. Itu sangat membuang waktu dan dia terlalu pelit untuk itu.

"Apa Baekhyun-eonnie sedang sibuk ya?"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Aku sedang memeriksa berkas tentang pasien Kim dan jika kau membuatku terganggu, akan ku _kebiri _kau Park Chan Yeol!" Baekhyun mengaum layaknya singa manis yang pemarah saat suaminya yang tidak tahu situasi sedang memeluknya dari belakang dan menjatuhkan ciuman kupu-kupu di lehernya yang terbuka.

Peraturan RS Byunghun yang mengharuskan semua Dokter wanita yang berambut panjang untuk menggunakan _hairnet_ benar-benar menguntungkan Chanyeol. Selain istrinya yang menjadi terlihat biasa saja _(dia berani bersumpah jika Baekhyun ratusan kali lebih cantik dengan rambut hitamnya yang dibiarkan tergerai)_ juga memudahkan kegiatannya dalam menggoda wanita bertubuh sintal itu.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, Sayang." Dokter spesialist Neurologi itu tersenyum lembut saat pola ekspirasi lambat yang dia lakukan membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar halus. Getaran yang kecil namun sanggup menyulut api keganasan lelaki di dasar dirinya.

"C –Chanyeolie..." Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat konsentrasinya mendadak beterbangan entah kemana, menyisakan kehampaan yang mendambakan Chanyeol untuk segera mengisinya.

Pergerakan bibir lembut itu membuat Baekhyun menggigil sekaligus panas. Ini bukanlah kali pertama Chanyeol menggodanya namun rasanya selalu sama. Setiap sentuhan dan kecupan pria itu selalu bisa membuat tubuhnya meringan hingga terbang menuju langit-langit. Dan sentuhan polos yang semula hanya pelukan erat di pinggang rampingnya kini naik satu tingkatan. Menjadi sentuhan nakal yang berani menaiki perutnya hingga berakhir pada area dadanya.

"Kenapa, Istriku yang cantik?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil sembari menaikkan bibirnya menuju telinga Baekhyun. Menyerukkan suara berat nan maskulinnya disana dan membuat wanita itu merona hebat hingga ke ujung rambut.

"H –Hentikan, ini Rumah Sakit!" Baekhyun memejamkan mata, berusaha keras melawan semua terjangan arus birahi yang Chanyeol hantamkan padanya.

"Tapi ini ruang kerjamu, Sayang. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar desahanmu karena ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan properti kedap suara, benar kan aku?"

Pulpen dan jurnal laporan milik Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai. Tubuh pemiliknya dengan cepat berbalik menghadap Chanyeol saat pria itu memutarnya seperti gasing. Belum sempat menenangkan diri dari rasa terkejutnya, bibir rakus Chanyeol telah lebih dulu melahap bibir mungil Baekhyun yang sudah membuatnya ketagihan.

Kedua pasang mata indah itu terpejam saat seluruh emosi menuntun bibir mereka dalam melakukan pergerakan sensual yang menggetarkan. Chanyeol selalu menyentuh Baekhyun dengan lembut dan menempatkan wanita itu di puncak kenikmatan hingga mengerangkan namanya berkali-kali. Tangan-tangan besarnya mengurung tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam kehangatan yang mendebarkan. Sementara bibirnya terus menempel dan menciumi istrinya dengan segenap perasaan cinta dan gelora yang berlimpah dari dirinya.

"Y –Yeollie..." Baekhyun terengah saat bibir Chanyeol melepasnya sejenak demi sekumpulan udara. Namun belum lama kemudian, pria itu kembali menciumnya dalam hingga kepalanya tersentak kebelakang.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Baekkie..." Suara berat nan sensual itu meledakkan Baekhyun dalam kelemahannya. Wanita itu semakin merona dengan manisnya sembari menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu.

Saling memandang merupakan kegiatan penuh makna yang tampak sederhana. Meredam hasratnya sejenak, Chanyeol memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya hanya kepada Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Wajah cantik yang menggemaskan itu, tubuhnya yang mungil namun memiliki bentuk menggoda dan suaranya yang manis. Belum lagi sifatnya yang lucu dan penuh daya tarik menyenangkan. Semua yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terhisap seperti sebuah _Black Hole_ diangkasa.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam saat Chanyeol kembali melumat bibirnya dan tangan-tangan itu melepaskan kancing kemeja biru yang melapisi tubuhnya sebelum jas putih kebanggaannya sebagai Dokter. Kedua tangannya melingkar di belakang leher pria itu sembari memberikan usapan kecil diarea belakang telinga yang dia tandai sebagai _'area sensitif Chanyeol'_.

Baekhyun selalu menyukai cara Chanyeol menyentuhnya, hingga melukiskan getaran menyenangkan di permukaan kulitnya yang begitu panas. Setiap kecupan yang diberikan oleh pria itu selalu membuatnya melupakan statusnya sebagai Dokter dan Ibu, karena yang akan memenuhi pikirannya hanya suaminya seorang. Dan setiap penyatuan tubuh yang mereka lakukan, semakin dia menginginkan keberadaan Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Hey, dimana hati yang berdebar-debar? Dimana perasaan sayang dan cinta? Jika kau menanyakannya kepada wanita cantik itu, dia pasti hanya akan memiringkan kepala seperti orang bingung. Karena yang dia tahu adalah, hanya ada Chanyeol di dalam pikirannya sehingga dia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk tertarik pada seseorang.

Baekhyun mengerang penuh ekstasi saat merasakan kelembutan yang lembab menyelimuti payudaranya. Menyeruputnya dengan cepat hingga menghasilkan rasa nyeri yang sekaligus menyenangkan, perutnya terasa kejang berkat pergerakan Chanyeol yang tak ada bedanya dengan anak laki-laki mereka dirumah.

Tangan besar itu menurunkan celananya sendiri, sebelum menaikkan rok Baekhyun hingga ke bagian dada. Dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan waktu singkat dan akuransi bagus sembari melukiskan ciuman kupu-kupu lembut di permukaan payudara kenyal Sang Istri. Semua suara desahan manis nan manja wanita itu membuat tubuhnya mulai dibasahi peluh dan wajah pasrah itu semakin membuatnya ingin segera menyatukan diri mereka dalam tarian paling erotis yang pernah dilakukan oleh manusia.

Tubuh Baekhyun lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran wanita namun begitu kecil dimata jangkung seperti Chanyeol. Jadi dengan mudah, tangan-tangan kekar itu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun hingga kedua kaki langsing wanita itu mengait dipinggangnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun memegangi bahu lebarnya seerat mungkin, sementara kedua matanya terpejam saat merasakan Chanyeol mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Semua sensasi yang Chanyeol rasakan begitu memusingkan. Agar tak memiliki potensi jatuh, pria itu segera menempelkan punggung Baekhyun di dinding sebelum menghentak-hentakkan tubuh dalam gendongannya itu naik turun dengan kecepatan yang menyamai orang kesetanan.

"Ouwh! Akh! Chanyeol.., Chanyeolie.., akh! K –Kau.., akh, i –ini.., terlalu cepat! B –Berhenti!" Baekhyun menggeleng sembari menjerit dengan suara indahnya yang mampu mencairkan libido siapapun. Namun berlawanan dengan keluhannya, tubuhnya malah semakin erat menempel pada tubuh Chanyeol, berusaha mencari lebih banyak kenikmatan yang akan meledakkan dirinya dalam api putih yang melemaskan.

"A –Aku.., tidak bisa.., berhenti.., b –bila itu.., kau!" Chanyeol menggeram sensual sembari menjulurkan lidahnya ke area mulut Baekhyun, menarikan daging bertekstur unik itu disisi bibir wanitanya hingga sepasang pipi lembut itu merona dengan cantik.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Memejamkan mata, Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan segala perasaan yang dia miliki. Berusaha menyalurkan hal yang selalu dia rasakan kepada wanita itu dulu, sekarang dan bahkan nanti.

Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata dan ikut menghanyutkan diri dalam ciuman Chanyeol, tanpa memiliki keinginan apapun untuk membalas pernyataan cinta tulus dari Sang Suami.

Baekhyun menggeliat hingga punggungnya melengkung saat dirinya tiba. Tusukan dalam dan bertubi pria itu berhasil membuatnya lumer seperti margarin yang dipanaskan. Dan gerak peristaltik alami yang dilakukan oleh selubung kewanitaannya pun berhasil meledakkan Chanyeol dalam gairah yang membuat dirinya merasa begitu ringan.

Keduanya masih terengah, saat mata mereka berinisiatif untuk saling menatap dan berbagi kecupan singkat yang manis sekaligus terlihat polos.

"Omona..."

Menoleh dengan cepat, Chanyeol hanya tertawa penuh atensi jenaka sementara Baekhyun memekik dengan wajah merah padam akibat rasa malu yang terkumpul di tenggorokannya.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo-ya apa yang kau lakukan disana Adik Ipar?!"

Kyungsoo hanya mematung di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, memberinya cakrawala yang baik untuk menonton _Blue Film Live_ yang dibintangi oleh kakaknya dan kakak iparnya.

"Err.., belajar?"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Continued when the reviews satishfied

Ahay, setelah sekian lama akhirnya, keluar juga ini =_=

Maaf ya ngaret, jeosonghamnida!

Dan cara memahami bahasa Taehyung (?), tinggal tambahin huruf depannya aja :D

Gue rada kehilangan mood nulis gara-gara masalah Kris vs SM. Ciyus ya itu bias gue dan meski dia ga jadi maincast di FF gue, DIA BERHARGA T_T

Mana katanya dia sakit Miokarditis lagi, yaowoh ITU TURUNAN DARI SAPA MAMA ATO PAPA?! #eh

Semoga masalahnya cepet selesai, Kris cepet sembuh _(ga yakin)_ dan EXO TETEP 12!

WE ARE ONE!

Sincerely,

RapKwon

18 Mei 2014

13.28


End file.
